After The Dawn Breaks
by brittishgallaghergirl
Summary: This is set after Breaking Dawn. Bella and Alice get in trouble... but for what? What happens when they go to college Rated M for sexual refrences and behaviour.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own either song or TWILIGHT *Cries***_

Chapter 1

Alice and I watched Americas Next Top Model while Edward, Renesmee and the rest were hunting. We never went this time due to the fact we went yesterday after shopping.

After ANTM was over, we put my newly acquired iphone in the iPod dock and pressed shuffle, our favourite song came on: _'Tik tok'_ by Ke$ha.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)_

_Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back_

_Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party dont stop, no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party dont stop, no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here_

_Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_Im talking about _

_Errybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys trying to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us down_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party dont stop, no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party dont stop, no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_No, the party dont start until I walk in_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party dont stop, no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Dont stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party dont stop, no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

Our family heard the music because once the song was done Alice had a vision. Apparently our music scared all the animals off and they were angry, they were coming back to kill us-not literally- but Alice and I had to run. We got my phone quickly and ran at top speed to my Ferrari because it was the fastest. We saw them across the river. I put the keys in and we sped off. I plugged my iphone in to the car docking station and music blasted out the speakers. Down by Jay Sean came on.

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)_

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,  
(So why don't we run away)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

(LiL Wayne)  
Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degrees,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
Now can I be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
On a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sendin arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
And honestly I'm down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down 

"Crap!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?"

"Look behind us!" I looked in the mirror, a shiny silver Volvo followed, two angry males sat in the front.

"Why are they following us?" All we did was scare the animals off... I thought back to last night _**(A/N: The rest of the Cullens went hunting the night before and was coming back that night) **_

_(Flashback)_

_A night alone. Alice walked up to me with a huge grin on her face. Something was up._

"_We are going clubbing." She said. A huge grin to match hers grew on my face._

"_Ok!" I sprinted up the stairs and into my room. There on my bed was a tiny one shoulder dress. It was stunning, black with silver gems down one arm and it only came to half way down my thigh I put it on with 8 inch patent stilettos, the heel was covered in crystals. I put on make-up, did my hair and walked down stairs. Alice had on the same but in red. _

_We drove to the club and walked in. We got a bit drunk __**(A/N can vampires get drunk??)**__ and we then were asked to leave, so when we didn't they called the police and we were in a jail cell for the night._

_(Flashback end)_

"They weren't angry we scared there food away this morning, because they had already hunted the night before." I whispered.

"Yeh, Carlisle got a call from the police saying that we had been in jail for acting stupid this morning so when he told Edward and Jazz, they got angry and came back. Emmett is the only one that is angry at us scaring the food, the rest are angry at the jail thing." Alice replied in the same quiet whisper as I.

The Volvo kept at our tail all the way down the highway.

"Shoot. I need gas." Alice looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"They will catch us if we stop. How much have you got left?" she asked in a fear struck voice.

"Only 4 miles left."

"We can manage back to the house so turn around." I did as I was told and the tyres screeched as I sped off the other way.


End file.
